Nintendo High
by nintendgal101
Summary: A highschool story with nintendo characters. It will become more interesting later on which strange monsters and a strange person the teachers are looking for. And NO this special person who weilds that super magical power is not created by me.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Nintendo High

"So this is Nintendo High?" Mario asked as he Luigi Peach and Yoshi walked through the doors. There were kids everywhere. One blonde girl (Ilia) was sitting with boy in green (Link). Ludwig and Roy were arguing over something. A group of teenage girls who looked like they might be sisters were chatting nearby (Belinda Bella Radella and Calypso). Most students however were in line for something. At the end of the line was none other than Daisy and Toadette.

"What's this line for Daisy?" Peach asked as they walked over.

"This is where you get the key to your dorm," said Daisy before stepping up and getting assigned Dorm 54. Peach then stepped up and became her roommate. Luigi and Mario ended up sharing room 51. Mario and Luigi moved aside to made room for two girls who introduced themselves as Belinda and Radella who were given dorm 56. They stepped aside after which Roy and Ludwig stepped up who were to share dorm 57 much to their displeasure. Everyone then unpacked. After this they all went to the assembly hall where they got a speech about requirements about the school from Headmaster Rauru (yes like the sage Rauru). After this they went to their dorms to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As Luigi and Mario walked into the lunchroom for breakfast a strange sight met their eyes. A boy with a sword and messy blue hair (Ike) was chasing a little pink blob (Kirby who apparently stole his breakfast.

After breakfast the duo went to their first class, History, which was taught by Ms. Lumas. (Can you guess who she is?) When they walked is they saw a tall blonde woman in a blue dress writing on the board. When she turned around they found out she was none other than Rosalina.

"Please find a seat class" she said is her quiet slightly sad voice. Her voice grew stronger as she continued "Today I think we'll spend some time trying to get to know each other better. I would like you all to tell us all you name then something about yourself."

"Well in Belinda and I like books." The girl with black hair said. Another girl next to introduced herself as Radella and said that her name meant pure. The Blonde guy in green introduced himself as link and said nothing else. A blue haired boy introduced himself as Marth and then told them he was Prince. Zelda seemed interested though Belinda Daisy and Radella all rolled their eyes. The boy who was chasing the pink blob introduced himself as Ike telling them that he did not like people stealing his meals and glaring at the pink blob who introduced himself as Kirby before saying "HI!" loudly. A red headed boy introduced himself as Roy before telling Ms. Lumas that she was very pretty. Next Ludwig Roy (the Koopa) Mario Peach Luigi and Daisy introduced themselves. Finally a group of kids who all looked like Link except in different colors introduced themselves as Red, Blue, Purple, and Dark Link. Suddenly a crash came from the wall as an angel kid flew in through the wall. Rosalina magically fixed the wall before asking him his name. He told them it was Pit and he was only part angel. With that the bell rang and everyone headed for the next class which was gym.


	2. The First Week

The First week.

As our heroes walked into the gym room Link and Zelda waved at a woman with grey hair who they took to be Ms. Impa. Then in walked in the other gym teach Coach Bowser. Couch Impa told them that today they would be covering the rules and uniform orders. They talked about this while the students sat in the bleachers. It was the same in science who was taught by a very strange looking young woman whom Roy (the human) also called her hot thought not to her face. Next was English taught by a young Gerudo woman named Nabooru where they went over names and rules. The same happened in their second related arts class. In math which was taught by a woman in a blue jump suit who was named Ms. Aran they went over names much quicker and spent the last 20 minutes doing math work sheets.

Nothing exciting happened really until Friday in gym. They were supposed to see how fast everyone was. Roy was slowest with Ludwig surprisingly was the fifth fasted in the class behind Luigi Link and in front neck and neck Daisy and Zelda a good 10 yards ahead of Luigi who had just pulled in front of Link. Suddenly Bowser shouted that he was going to make things a bit harder but then promised that no one would be hurt. Suddenly spurts of fire which they after the last lap they found out were fake when Mario fell in one.

After school our group of Belinda Ludwig Daisy Luigi Mario Peach Zelda Ilia Link Roy Marth and Ike all went to a Karaoke place outside of town.

Luigi and Belinda both wanted to sing first. When they flipped a coin Belinda won so she went up first. She sung _Part of Me_ by Katy Perry and was actually very good. Luigi got up and sung _Drops of Jupiter _by Train. He was also very good. Mario went up however he stunk so Peach dragged him off and she sung the chorus of _Rolling in the Deep _by Adele. Zelda and Ilia both tried to out sing each other. Zelda sung _Firework_ after which Ilia sung _Mean_ (by Taylor Swift.) Link got up and sung _What makes you Beautiful._ After this Pit sung _Just the Way you are._ After this they had to go home. Ludwig and Belinda had gone back to school after Ilia got to the second chorus of her song. When they got back they got back with Ludwig and Belinda in tow whom had apparently left to go get some Ice Cream. They all decided to go to the amusement park the next day. With that they all went off to their dorms to get some sleep.


	3. That Saturday

That Saturday

The next day our group got on the bus to go to the theme park. Roy Koopa was in detention for setting fire to X-Box academy. However he only got one day because no one at Nintendo High really cared about that place. Belinda suggested stopping for coffee. They got off at that Coffee Shop and walked the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the theme park, Belinda and Daisy dragged Ludwig and Luigi off to ride a roller coaster. Peach Zelda Éclair and Agatha went off to play games. Waluigi and Wario disappeared. The rest wandered off to explore.

After the roller coast Ludwig and Belinda wandered off. Luigi went to get something to eat while Daisy went to find Toadette to see if she wanted to go through the House of Horrors with her. While walking through a gap to get there faster too jerks from Sega High walked in front of the gap. She turned and two kids from X-Box High were in front of that gap. They walked toward her threatening her and talking about how the girls at Nintendo High were all girls who couldn't save themselves if their lives depended on it. Daisy put her hand in front of her and in her palm a fire flower appeared. She used it to get the Sega kids out of her way. She then realized what had happened and ran to tell the others.

Meanwhile Mario was heading to get Peach to hear Daisy's tale when two shadowy figures cornered him. He knelt down and before he knew what the heck was happening he had F.L.U.D.D. in his hands. He sprayed the figures with it blasting them back before jetting out of there.

No one quite knew what to make of this. How did Daisy summon a fire flower out of nowhere? How did F.L.U.D.D. suddenly appear in Mario's Hands when he had left F.L.U.D.D at home in the Mushroom Kingdom? The group decided to go back to school and talk to Mr. Rauru.

**The action has begun. How do think Mario and Daisy did those things? Review please**


	4. Smash Class

Smash Class

As soon as the group arrived at the school Daisy and Mario went into Principle Rauru's office. They told him about the strange happenings that had happened. After telling him he thanked them for calling him and told them that he would find an explanation to what had happened. He then called for the teacher's.

As Coach Bowser and Ms. Rosalina walked in Principle Rauru sighed. When asked what was wrong he explained what had happened. He then told Ms. Rosalina Coach Bowser and Mr. Ganondorf to start teaching the students to use their power. He also instructed the teachers to try to find the super smashers.

That Monday the students were told to go to the gymnasium instead of homeroom. They were then told Ms. Rosalina, Coach Bowser, and Mr. Ganondorf would be teaching them "smash class" every morning. They then began learning how to focus the energy in them and use it to attack most spent the morning struggling or just shooting bursts of energy (one of which almost fried Ms. Rosalina) however a few including Daisy, Ludwig, Link, Mario, and Pit managed to do an actual smash attack.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter it's just I've lost my drive for my fanfictions. Unless people suddenly start begging me not to I'm going to put Nintendo High on hiatus till I get more ideas for this. I'm going to put a second one on hiatus however you choose which one I finish first. Pm me whether you think I should finish up Tantanga's Return or my Fablehaven fic. **

** On a happier note when I finish both or at least one I'm going to start a new one. You get to decide which one too! One idea is a Fablehaven fiction in which Bracken Gavin Melody Dale Warren Kendra Seth Tanu get turned to teenagers and get sent to HIGHSCHOOL! Also for this one I am accepting other (not necessarily human) OCs to go too. PM me any you want put in. The other is a pirate adventure with Mario characters. Review or PM you which you think I should do.**


End file.
